


And you and you and you and you

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: В некоторых вселенных всё происходит именно так...Но в конечном счёте они всегда оказываются вместе





	And you and you and you and you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And you and you and you and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301268) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



В некоторых вселенных всё происходит примерно так.  
  
Дверь с шумом распахивается, и комната Эвена наполняется звуками.  
  
– Вот и я, – говорит Эвен. Или  _«блядь»_ , или  _«осторожно!»_ , или, немного запыхавшись,  _«Исак»_.   
  
Иногда вместо стены там оказывается полка с виниловыми пластинками, иногда на ней висят наброски Эвена или гитара, но всегда что-то, с помощью чего можно снимать кино.   
  
Когда они оказываются на кровати, Исак усаживается на него сверху, а Эвен задирает его рубашку, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в живот, пока Исак выпутывается из рукавов. И он наблюдал за Эвеном несколько месяцев, или неделю, а иногда всего лишь в течение вечера в киноклубе, или на концерте, или в аудитории, или в школьном дворе Ниссен.   
  
Когда Исак целует Эвена, то кладёт ладони ему на щёки, а когда Эвен целует его в ответ, он улыбается. И это всегда происходит именно так, они так близко, близко, близко, стягивают одежду и смеются, даже когда совсем не знают друг друга, потому что часто, когда торопишься, становишься неуклюжим, и это забавно.   
  
Эвен всегда целует его так, словно умрёт, если не сделает этого, словно он голодал много месяцев; его полуоткрытые губы скользят по щекам Исака, по его шее, груди, животу, бёдрам и…  
  
– Эвен, – выдыхает Исак, потому что он всегда сразу запоминает его имя, держит его на ладонях, как что-то, что точно никогда не забудет, даже если это всего лишь один раз, один раз, один раз,  _«не хочешь повторить это как-нибудь?»_. – Эвен.   
  
– Мм? – отзывается тот практически каждый раз, и Исак откидывает голову назад и немного выгибается навстречу, желая оказаться ближе, перекатывает их на кровати, чтобы прижаться теснее. – Да?   
  
– Мм, – отвечает Исак, или  _«медленнее»_ , или  _«ещё»_ , или  _«поцелуй меня»_ , или  _«вот здесь»_ , или  _«дай мне руку»_ , или  _«давай я покажу тебе»_.  
  
После они смеются, или дают друг другу «пять» и вытираются влажным полотенцем, или идут в душ, или иногда, если есть настроение, после душа они принимают ванну, и…  
  
– Останься.   
  
Всегда так, даже если это означает остаться на одну ночь –  _«не оставляй меня»_ , или  _«снег идёт»_ , или  _«летние ночи стали слишком холодными»_ , или  _«дорого ездить на такси так поздно, а транспорт уже не ходит»_ , или  _«я хочу, чтобы ты остался, так что»…_  
  
Останься.  
  
Исак всегда остаётся, конечно же, поэтому дальше они всегда вдвоём, и есть кровать, и постельное бельё из Икеи, дразнящая улыбка, мягкая и тёплая, и  _«с какой стороны ты предпочитаешь спать?»_ , а потом… Спящий Эвен медленно дышит, прядь волос падает ему на глаза, а рот чуть приоткрыт, россыпь родинок в лунном свете, проникающем через окно, рука, лежащая на груди Исака чуть сжата, и, кажется, что там ей самое место… И Исак, понимающий с разной степенью нервозности, что ему это нравится.   
  
Что ему нравится  _он_.   
  
В других вселенных они знакомятся в университете. Как, например, здесь.  
  
Он сидит на лекции рядом с Саной. Начался первый семестр, и ему нужно заниматься химией, которую Исак не ненавидит, но и не любит особо, потому что она оставляет его равнодушным. И, конечно, он всё равно читал заданный материал и сделал конспект, поэтому сейчас он откидывается назад, открывает ноутбук и раскладывает пасьянс, вместо того чтобы слушать.   
  
Сана начинает укорять его, а потом, признав, что он прав и лекция  _действительно_ скучная, присоединяется к нему, подсказывая возможные ходы, и в результате пасьянс сходится. Потом она просит его посмотреть что-то на странице их курса в фейсбуке, и эта коварная соцсеть показывает ей, что последний его поисковый запрос – Эвен.   
  
В этой вселенной Исак знаком с ним через Сану, достаточно близко, чтобы знать его полное имя, но недостаточно близко, чтобы назвать его другом, даже другом на фейсбуке. Правда, это не останавливает его от изучения страницы Эвена так тщательно, словно он готовится к экзамену.   
  
В этой вселенной Эвен такой  _клёвый_ , постоянно обновляет свои статусы сообщениями об университетском киноклубе, где демонстрируют их с Микаэлем короткометражки, постит ссылки на плейлисты в Spotify, и Исак знает, что он не единственный, кто их слушает, даже не будучи тесно знакомым с автором. Когда бы он ни встречал его в кампусе, Эвен всё время носит рюкзак с логотипом музыкального фестиваля Øya, и, если бы Исак был его другом, он бы обязательно дразнил его этим, как и Юнаса –  _«ты такой трагически типичный хипстер»_  – но пока он относит этот факт к списку вещей, которые ему нравятся в Эвене.   
  
Конечно, он нравится Исаку не потому, что он клёвый, точно так же, как и Юнас ему нравился не из-за этого. Просто он ещё очень добрый, он улыбается Исаку каждый раз, когда их пути пересекаются, а ещё он всегда откидывает голову назад и радостно хохочет, когда кто-то рассказывает ему что-то забавное во дворе, и делает это так громко, что Исак всегда это слышит.   
  
В этой вселенной именно Сана тянет ноутбук Исака к себе, открывает страницу Эвена, и, прежде чем Исак успевает что-то сказать, нажимает на  _«добавить в друзья»_. По крайней мере так происходит чаще всего. Иногда Исак делает это сам, а однажды ему не приходится ничего делать, потому что Эвен отправляет запрос первым.   
  
Неважно, как это начинается, важно, что происходит дальше. Они говорят и говорят, в девять утра и в девять вечера, и все минуты между этим.  _«Мне нравится болтать с тобой»_ , и  _«надеюсь, у тебя был хороший день»_ , и  _«я видел тебя в кампусе сегодня, но ты ушёл, прежде чем я успел поздороваться. Кстати, ты отлично выглядел, мне нравится твой снепбек»_ , и  _«не хотел бы ты встретиться в ближайшее время?»_.  
  
Довольно странно встречаться, когда они уже знают друг друга, и каждый раз всё происходит совершенно по-разному. Прогулка по кампусу, кофе в кофейне, объятие при первой встрече, словно они старые друзья.   
  
В одной из вселенных Эвен приглашает его в кино на фильм, который уже смотрел, и весь сеанс шепчет Исаку о кинематографии, и режиссуре, и метафорах, заставляя волоски на его шее вставать дыбом, а мурашки бежать по коже от удовольствия.   
  
В один из разов Исак поворачивает голову и посреди тёмного кинотеатра целует его.  
  
– Ты что, меня затыкаешь? – спрашивает Эвен, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, и даже в темноте Исак видит его улыбку.   
  
– Нет, – отвечает и тоже улыбается. – Не знаю, почему ты считаешь, что я поцеловал тебя, чтобы ты перестал делать то, что у тебя так хорошо получается.   
  
Тогда Эвен смеётся и говорит: – Мы можем посмотреть этот фильм потом. – А затем наклоняется и целует Исака в ответ.   
  
В другие разы их история в университете случается позже, когда они выбирают один и тот же предмет, и смотрят друг на друга из разных концов аудитории, а потом начинают садиться рядом, а потом начинают использовать пятнадцатиминутный перерыв, чтобы поболтать, изучают интересы и вкусы, незаметно становясь частью жизни друг друга. Это продолжается, пока в ближайшем музее не объявляют о научной выставке, и Эвен не приглашает Исака пойти с ним.   
  
Однажды их арендованные шкафчики в библиотеке оказываются рядом, и шкафчик Исака опасно забит книгами, а шкафчик Эвена – чаем, и закусками, и зарядкой, и монетами. И именно там они начинают общаться, а потом садятся вместе в аудитории, пока наконец Эвен не начинает приносить еду и для Исака, а тот нервно гладит корешок книги и говорит:  _«Ты бы не хотел…?»_ , на что Эвен отвечает:  _«Да»_ , не дав ему задать вопрос до конца.   
  
– Смело, – замечает Исак, уже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. – Ты даже не знаешь, что я собираюсь предложить.  
  
– Ограбить банк? – спрашивает Эвен и тоже улыбается. – Я был уверен, что ты собираешься попросить меня ограбить с тобой банк.  
  
– Так ты знал, – кивает Исак, и Эвен выглядит таким  _счастливым_ , когда стоит там, наклонив голову с невероятно мягким выражением лица, и сердце Исака уже давно учащённо билось из-за него в этой вселенной, но если бы это не происходило раньше, то в этот момент определённо состоялось бы. – Ну неважно.   
  
Вселенные с киноклубом тоже хороши.   
  
Обычно именно Юнас тащит их туда так или иначе –  _«это часть университетской культуры, парни, мы должны попробовать»_ – и обычно они все идут туда с ним, пусть с некоторой неохотой, но из любви к нему, и иногда Махди, который то изучает философию, то математику, по-настоящему рад этим походам.   
  
Эти встречи обычно происходят в первую среду месяца по вечерам, и в программе показа пять короткометражных фильмов. Иногда Эвен представляет один из своих фильмов, как, например, в первый раз, когда Исак оказывается там, в другие разы он просто является одним из организаторов, но так или иначе он всегда там, потому что он относится к кино со всей страстью, настолько сильной, что готов представлять работы других людей.   
  
После показа всегда можно попить пива и поговорить с создателями. Иногда они просто выпивают по бутылочке, но в какие-то разы Юнас заставляет их задержаться подольше, и в один из таких дней Исак делает глоток пива, поднимает глаза и замечает на себе взгляд Эвена.   
  
– Я принесу ещё пива, – говорит он, и, когда Магнус отмечает, что его бутылка ещё наполовину полная, он выливает её содержимое в горшок с цветком позади себя, втайне надеясь, что Эвен продолжает смотреть, а потом подмигивает Магнусу и направляется к бару.   
  
– Привет, – говорит он, обращаясь к бармену. – Мне пиво, пожалуйста. – А потом улыбается, услышав позади себя голос.  
  
– Я не видел тебя здесь раньше, – говорит Эвен, облокачиваясь на стойку, словно какой-то греческий бог, и когда Исак поворачивается к нему, он, не таясь, осматривает Эвена с головы до ног. – Ты новенький?   
  
– Нет, – отвечает Исак. – Я учёный.   
  
– А, – Эвен оценивающе смотрит на него в ответ. – Я заплачу за твоё пиво.  
  
– Хорошо.   
  
Исак знает, что это значит.  _«Я ухаживаю за тобой сейчас, потому что я хочу, чтобы мы ушли домой вместе»_. А потом…  
  
– Тебе понравилось? – спрашивает Эвен.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Фильм.  
  
– Какой из них?  
  
– Мой, – усмехается Эвен, словно поддразнивая Исака, будто знает, что Исак не в курсе, о каком из фильмов идёт речь. – Он тебе понравился?  
  
– О, да.   
  
– Хм. – Исак делает глоток пива, а Эвен улыбается. – Это тот фильм про ванну.  
  
– Ох, – Исак вспоминает этот фильм. Хроника отношений, с радостного, окрашенного в розовые тона начала, переходящего в комфортную середину, заканчивающуюся безразличным и разбивающим сердце финалом. Но несмотря на это фильм Исаку понравился, потому что это не конец. Потому что после ухода одной девушки, другая остаётся и касается края ванны, где их руки встретились впервые, и улыбается. –  _Этот_  мне понравился.   
  
Эвен откидывает голову назад и смеётся, достаточно громко, чтобы этот звук наполнил всё помещение и грудь Исака тоже. И он всегда это делает, но в данной вселенной Исак почему-то не может перестать об этом думать.   
  
– Ты потрясающий, – говорит Эвен и повторяет это снова, когда целует Исака, прижимая к двери своей квартиры, сжимая его плечо рукой, в которой держит ключи, другой рукой лаская его щёку, словно он не в состоянии подождать семь секунд, чтобы открыть дверь, и должен поцеловать Исака снова прямо сейчас.  
  
– Исак, – повторяет он практически шёпотом, выдыхая его имя в кожу, потому что их лица так близко друг к другу. – Ты такой потрясающий.   
  
В другие разы Исак не настолько смелый, а Эвен не настолько прямолинейный, и всё складывается не так идеально. Исаку приходится появиться на нескольких мероприятиях в киноклубе, и неотрывно пялиться на Эвена, и страдать, прежде чем они набираются смелости подойти друг к другу. И иногда они сначала становятся друзьями, и тогда путь к их первому поцелую выходит длиннее, но они всегда целуются в конце. И в результате Исак всегда стоит рядом с Эвеном где-то в кампусе, и раздаёт флайеры, сообщающие людям о новом показе в клубе.   
  
В некоторых вселенных Исаку поначалу вообще не нравится Эвен.  
  
Такое, конечно, редко случается, но всё же бывает. Вселенные, где всё происходит слишком рано или слишком поздно, или что-то идёт не так, где Эвен чуть было не выдаёт тайну Исака, который продолжает находиться в шкафу, излишне рьяно флиртуя с ним, или где психологическая травма Исака уже сделала его слишком циничным или слишком жёстким, хотя на самом деле всё, чего ему хочется, по-настоящему хочется, – быть добрым.   
  
Правда, антипатия никогда не длится долго, и Исак всегда благодарен за Эвена в этих вселенных, потому что, когда они находят путь друг к другу, Исак так или иначе меняется, хотя даже не предполагал, что ему это нужно, но он всё равно рад этому. Тому, что становится лучше, или свободнее, что становится тем, кто наконец-то разрешает себе любить.   
  
В некоторых вселенных они встречаются в детстве.   
  
Ему девять, когда они знакомятся, ему пятнадцать, когда они целуются, и семья Эвена становится его семьёй. Бабушка Эвена разговаривает с ним, как с собственным внуком, а мама Эвена знает Исака лучше, чем его родной отец.  
  
Или ему двенадцать, когда они знакомятся, и двадцать один, когда они целуются, и ему приходится пережить тот период, когда Эвен по-настоящему влюблён в Соню, когда это не что-то, что было хорошо поначалу, но потом перестало быть таковым, а что-то, во что он кидается с горящими глазами и энтузиазмом подростка, познающего свою первую любовь.   
  
Но даже в этих вселенных Эвен заботится об Исаке. Так же, как заботится о Микаэле, когда Эвен и Исак вместе, заботится о нём как о ком-то, кто присутствует в твоей жизни во всех её важных проявлениях.   
  
В один из таких разов Исак обращается к теории о параллельных вселенных, в каждой из которых они существуют, и превращает её во что-то более отчаянное – не  _«я думаю, что всегда буду любить тебя»_ , но  _«может, в одной из этих вселенных ты полюбишь меня тоже»._  
  
В другой вселенной они встречаются почти месяц, когда Эвен уезжает на полгода учиться за границу, а Исак остаётся в холодном ужасном Осло, а потом приближается Рождество и Новый год, и Эвен собирался приехать домой на праздники, но внезапно не может.   
  
31 декабря за два часа до Нового года Эвен звонит Исаку и тихо спрашивает, стоит ли ему позвонить ещё раз в полночь, и Исак говорит нет. Говорит:  _«Это не значит, что я не хочу слышать твой голос, просто это значит, что мне грустно говорить с тобой, когда тебя нет здесь, потому что я так по тебе скучаю, и я думаю, что, может, лучше я побуду с друзьями»_.  
  
За минуту до полуночи он всё равно звонит Эвену сам.  
  
– Мы не можем поцеловаться, – говорит он, немного отходя от остальных людей вокруг него, которые начинают обратный отсчёт. – Но вместо этого я могу сказать, что люблю тебя. Ну как, ты готов?   
  
– Готов, – отвечает Эвен после секундной паузы, похожей на раздумье, и Исак улыбается.  
  
– Пять, – говорит он в трубку, а потом, – четыре, три, два, один… – И когда он произносит  _«я люблю тебя_ », Эвен отвечает ему тем же.   
  
Они смеются.  
  
– Я действительно имел в виду то, что сказал тебе перед отъездом, – продолжает Исак. – Мне плевать, если порой это сложно, потому что дело не в том, чтобы избежать проблем. Дело в том, что я так сильно хочу быть с тобой, что я хочу продолжать искать тебя, и в том, чтобы знать, что ты тот, ради кого я хочу это делать. – А потом: –  _С кем_... С кем я хочу это делать.   
  
Эвен всегда полон жизни, когда здоров, всегда похож на солнышко, когда у него всё хорошо. Он добрый и забавный, и притягательный, и так получается, что он всегда любит кино, как и Исак всегда любит биологию, хотя, возможно, эти вещи совсем необязательны. И иногда, когда они знакомятся, Эвену очень-очень-очень тяжело.   
  
Он очень мягкий, иногда злится на весь мир и на себя, и на боль, но не склонен к вспышкам гнева, как Исак. И когда ему грустно, его печаль кажется всепоглощающей, проникающей даже в кости, одинокая, выматывающая, разрушающая грусть, которая не даёт ему вставать с кровати, которая не позволяет улыбке достигать его глаз, которая заставляет его сидеть на холодном полу в ванной, закрывая лицо руками и желая умереть.   
  
Исак иногда думает, что Эвен должен злиться сильнее. Думает о том, чтобы купить набор дешёвых тарелок в Икее, и заставить Эвена разбивать их, вместо того, чтобы пытаться разбить себя. Думает, что Эвен должен бить тарелки, которые стоят в шкафу на кухне, и дать Исаку возможность выбросить осколки, если это поможет успокоить ужасную боль, всеобъемлющую и пожирающую его изнутри, пытающую вырваться наружу и оставить после себя лишь пустоту.   
  
Такое происходит лишь однажды. Исак просыпается в их квартире в пустой кровати и обнаруживает Эвена в ванной, свернувшегося в клубок у края ванны. Он выглядит так, словно заплакал бы, если бы мог, а потом Исаку приходится услышать от него следующие слова:  
– Исак. Мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонил моим родителями и сказал, чтобы они отвезли меня в больницу, потому что мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь присмотрел за мной сегодня, и я не хочу, чтобы это был ты.   
  
Исак всегда умеет прятать свои чувства подальше на какое-то время, когда ему нужно делать то, что необходимо, и сейчас он поступает так же, поэтому он не плачет. Не плачет до тех пор, пока Эвен не оказывается в больнице в безопасности. А потом сам Исак сидит так же, как Эвен недавно, на поребрике перед психиатрическим отделением и рыдает, закрыв лицо руками, в то время как мама Эвена сидит рядом с ним и гладит его по голове.  
  
Исак тогда узнаёт, как тяжело любить кого-то, для кого жизнь тяжела, чьё сознание бунтует против того, чтобы продолжать жить. И он узнаёт, что значит быть благодарным.   
  
На самом деле он думает, что, возможно, ничего не знал о благодарности до этого, потому что никогда не испытывал её в полной мере, пока не приходит в больницу на следующий день и доктора не позволяют им, ему и Эвену, прогуляться по территории. И они идут, дыша холодным январским воздухом и переплетая пальцы, и Эвен говорит:  
– Они отобрали мою бритву, так что, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против щетины.   
  
Исак истерично смеётся, а потом просто плачет, хотя и обещал, что не будет, рыдает, уткнувшись в плечо Эвена, и тот, хотя именно он болен, притягивает Исака в себе и обнимает.  
  
– Думаю, – говорит Эвен, когда Исак перестаёт плакать и снова может дышать, – это хорошо, что здесь такие драконовские порядки, потому что люди готовы на всё, лишь бы скорее выбраться отсюда. – А потом, когда Исак отстраняется от него, чтобы вытереть нос рукавом свитера: – Исак, я правда очень хочу домой.   
  
Как Исак и говорил, он благодарен.  
  
Но большую часть времени всё не так тяжело.   
  
В другой раз они оказываются в больнице совсем по другой причине, они там знакомятся. Исак проходит там стажировку, а Эвен привозит Микаэля, сломавшего ногу, и Исак на этот раз интересуется им не потому, что он горячий, или загадочный, или притягательный, а потому, что он добрый и верный друг – то, что он всегда, в любой вселенной, любит в Эвене.   
  
Всё начинается, потому что Исака отправляют в палату Микаэля, и когда он идёт проверить пациента, то видит, как Эвен сидит на стуле рядом и рассказывает что-то, что заставляет его друга смеяться, и предлагает тому свою руку или колено, чтобы Микаэлю было во что вцепиться, когда он шипит от боли.   
  
Всё продолжается, когда приезжают их друзья, и Микаэлю нужно накладывать гипс, и Исак, не разобравшись в ситуации, говорит, что при этом может присутствовать только родственники или партнёр, и Эвен кивает.   
  
После этого Эвен подходит к нему в коридоре и говорит:  
– Я надеюсь, что теперь мне это ничем не грозит, но я должен признаться, что Микаэль не мой парень. Мы не стали заострять на этом внимание раньше, потому что не были уверены, что ты позволишь мне пойти с ним, а я не хотел оставлять его одного.  
  
– О? – выдыхает Исак, и он улыбается, потому что видит улыбку Эвена, которая кажется такой простой, и в то же время явно скрывает за собой намерение, словно он хочет подарить Исаку что-то милое.   
  
– Да, – подтверждает он, продолжая улыбаться, а потом: – Хотя мне действительно нравятся парни.   
  
Исак смеётся искренне, и к своему стыду краснеет, а Эвен смотрит на него, наклонив голову, словно не видел ничего милее.   
  
– Что ж, – говорит Исак, откашливаясь, когда понимает, что голос его звучит хрипло, и пытается найти в себе силы, чтобы посмотреть Эвену в глаза, потому что очевидно, что в этой вселенной Эвену легко удается его смутить. – Мне тоже.   
  
Эвен смеётся. А потом протягивает Исаку телефон, и тот вбивает туда свой номер, а потом, Эвен снова показывает ему экран, и Исак видит имя, под которым он занёс его в адресную книгу –  _«симпатичный будущий врач, который так мило краснеет»_. Поэтому Исак краснеет снова.   
  
Иногда, когда они знакомятся, это происходит в Ниссен.   
  
Там очень много версий во всём их разнообразии, но есть одна особенная. Та, где они говорят о жёлтых занавесках, которых у них нет. Та, где Эвен оказывается в правильное время там, где Исак так нуждается в нём и готов к нему, и где Исак делает то же самое. Та, где они лежат вместе, как сейчас, в их квартирке, в их кровати, в объятьях друг друга, а за окном тихо падает январский снег.   
  
Эвен бы сказал, что это киногенично. Что это тот самый момент, на котором задерживается камера.   
  
– Эй, – говорит он сейчас. Заставляя Исака оторвать глаза от созерцания собственного пальца, рисующего линии между родинками Эвена. Заставляя всё существо Исака обратить внимание на него, смотреть, как они оба тают в той мягкости, которую могут разделить только друг с другом. – Эй.  
  
– Привет, – выдыхает Исак.  
  
– Привет. – А потом: – Сколько Исаков и Эвенов лежат вот так прямо сейчас? Вместе, в объятьях друг друга?  
  
– Бесконечное множество, – отвечает Исак, улыбаясь, и прикасается к щеке Эвена. – В бесконечном времени. 


End file.
